The Messrs
by ontheFLY
Summary: Best friends Lily and Sev return with the infamous Marauders for their fourth year at Hogwarts. Join them for a year of loyal friendships, hilarious pranks, confused feelings and nail-biting tension as childhood rivalries begin to get dangerous and the relationships between them start to change. One day, someone's going to do something they'll regret...please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1 - Reunions

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing, it all belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling :)

**Chapter One – Reunions**

On September 11th, Platform 9 ¾ behind the barrier at King's Cross Station was busy. As Lily struggled through the bustling crowds of chattering people milling about on the platform, she wondered why she had turned up so early. Now she wished she hadn't; although it was barely 10:30 in the morning, hundreds of students were already loading their belongings onto the gleaming red Express and bidding their harassed parents farewell. They were mainly first years, Lily observed, some nervously clutching older siblings' arms and constantly checking their trolleys and acceptance letters to make sure they had everything they'd need. Among them were a few bored-looking fourth years; several familiar faces drifted past, and she waved half-heartedly to some, but she was looking for one person in particular.

Pulling her heavily-laden trolley to a halt, Lily collapsed onto an empty bench, breathing hard. Glancing around, she spotted a familiar flash of green among the swirling black robes that hurried past.

Severus was leaning against the brick wall at the far end of the platform, scribbling as ever in the newest edition of _Advanced Potion Making_. Lily rolled her eyes; why he felt the need to deface his textbooks each year she did not understand, nor the desire to purchase books which weren't even on the fourth-year curriculum. His black hair had grown over the summer and it flopped forwards into his eyes; every so often, he flicked it back impatiently. Dressed in jeans and a tattered Slytherin jersey, he ignored the anxious crowds hurrying about around him; his attention was completely focused on the book resting on his knees. Lily wondered what he was writing - in the three years they had been at Hogwarts, he had not once let her read his notes. He was secretive like that. She knew little of his family too, but she had guessed he didn't think too much of them as he always opted to stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays, while she was forced to spend the long weeks in Petunia's company.

"Hey, Severus! Over here!"

Snape looked up, startled, his hand shutting the book instinctively, before spotting Lily sitting alone on the other side of the platform, waving frantically. He relaxed slightly. It was the first time someone had called him by his name all summer; at home he was just 'boy', and despite the fact that term had not even really begun, already Sirius Black had tripped him up as he stepped through the barrier shouting "Honestly, Snivellus, can't even walk straight without tripping over your big feet!"

He shoved the book back into his bag and made his way over to Lily. She was smiling and looked somewhat out of breath, her cheeks slightly flushed and her eyes sparkling. Her long red hair was flowing loose down her back; she wore her black robes emblazoned with the red Gryffindor crest.

"There you are," she said. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Well, not quite everywhere, she thought. No way was she running around a train station in the early autumn heat, especially with so many people around to crash into. But she had been searching the crowds for him; right now he was the only person she wanted to talk to. She pulled him into a hug and held him tight. He felt rigid and cold against her.

"I missed you." His voice was muffled against her hair.

"I missed you too, Sev. Have a good summer?"

"Yeah, it was alright." Lie. "How was Italy?"

"Not bad. Saw all the obvious touristy bits which were a bit boring. Rita gave me a book before I left about it all. Do you know why the Tower of Pisa is _really _leaning?" She asked eagerly.

He shook his head and tried to look interested.

"It's a funny story actually. Ever heard of wizard called Stoddard Withers?"

"Sure," he replied immediately. "He bred flying horses right? Tried to create a cross between Quidditch and air polo but it never really took off."

Lily smirked at the joke. "That's the one. He had a bit of trouble in the initial breeding stages when one of the horses crash landed into the Tower. He patched up most of the damage but some Muggles spotted it before he could set it straight again."

Sev smiled as she began to laugh. Lily loved this kind of dim historical humour. History of Magic, which put all their classmates to sleep, was the highlight of her week and she would sit there, back straight, head up, raptly attentive to every word Professor Bins coughed out. Not wildly keen on these long lectures in the hot windowless classroom, Severus, like many other students, got the majority of his famous witch/wizard knowledge from the back of Chocolate Frog cards.

"Well, it's not like –" he began.

"You'll ever get a girlfriend, Snivelly?"

They both turned round immediately at the interruption.

Black and Pettigrew stood a few feet away. Black was the one who had spoken, and he stood casually leaning against the wall, throwing a Snitch up into the air before catching it again deftly. Pettigrew was slightly behind him, his hand clasped around a wand that he was slowly raising to point straight at them. They were both staring daggers at Severus who stood, frozen to the ground.

Lily glared at them. "Go to hell, Black," she hissed.

"Leave it, Evans. Just coz Snivelly's too pathetic to stand up for himself doesn't mean you have to go around poking your nose into everything," said Sirius tersely. Peter began to walk forwards until he was standing beside his friend, who slipped the Snitch into his pocket and drew out his own wand. Both were pointed directly at Snape.

"His name is Severus, and just because you're an arrogant little toe-rag doesn't mean you have to get us all expelled from Hogwarts. Lower your wand you idiot, you know as well as I do we're not allowed to use magic."

"Try me. Not all of us are cowards."

"Why don't you go and blow your own brains out? It's not like you've got anything to lose."

"Look, just get out of the way Evans. It's not Gryffindors we've got a problem with. Its dirty snakes like him."

"Term hasn't even started for God's sake!" Lily cried in exasperation. "You don't have to be annoying prats right now, take a day off. He hasn't done anything to you."

Sirius sneered. "Oh sorry Snivelly, I didn't realise you and _Evans_ were an item."

"Sirius. Shut it."

Lily looked round, bewildered.

James Potter was striding towards them out of the crowd. The look on his face was livid, but this wasn't what was strange. What surprised her were two things.

One, that he had only chosen now to show his face when he had devoted the whole of last year to leading the Marauders' attacks on Snape with sickening relish. She had almost been wondering where he was when Black and Pettigrew had arrived; it certainly wasn't like him to miss an opportunity to hex his favourite punch-bag.

Two, that he had just told his best friend to shut it.

She glared at him, as that was what she was used to doing when it came to James Potter, as he whispered something in Black's ear.

Sirius looked at him in outrage. "What do you think you're doing?" he growled.

Potter turned to face her. His hair was ridiculously messy as always, sticking up like a toilet brush at the back, and there was a chip in his glasses. Lily hastily bit back an automatic Oculus Reparo.

"Sorry, Lily," James muttered, ignoring Sirius who was protesting noisily behind him. "First day of term, you know. Old rivalries and all that. It won't happen again."

"I don't know why you're apologising to me," Lily said hotly. "It's Severus you should be saying sorry to."

James swallowed. The honest-to-God last thing he wanted to do was apologise to his arch nemesis, but this was Lily Evans.

"Sorry, Snape," he said in a small voice.

Severus narrowed his eyes. Potter had _never_ apologised to him for anything before. Indeed, he never bothered to talk to him at all, except to hurl a few insults and occasionally a spell or two. This wasn't a problem for Severus though; Potter might have the quicker wit but Snape was by far the better hexer. Potter still had a few scars on his ugly face from that brilliant Furunculous jinx he'd sprung on the Marauders a few months ago; some things even Madame Pomfrey just couldn't fix. He smirked.

"Come on, Sirius," James shot over his shoulder, and made off in the direction of the train, Black trailing behind with a mixture of disgust and confusion on his face. Pettigrew, with a last contemptuous glance at Snape, followed his friends into the crowd.

Lily and Severus were left alone again on the platform. The small gathering of first years that had turned to watch the confrontation lost interest and, as the prospect of a duel now seemed increasingly unlikely, they had turned their attention elsewhere, namely to the first strike of the clock. The train would be leaving soon.

"Why do you do that?" said Severus abruptly.

Lily looked at him. "Do what?"

"Retaliate. They don't even care about you; it's me they don't like."

"You're my friend. I'm not just going to stand by and let them pick a fight."

"Why do you get involved when it's got nothing to do with you?"

She was hurt by this. "I was doing it for you. If I hadn't, they would've humiliated you in front of all these people. Is that what you want?"

"I can take care of myself so you just stay out of it. Let me deal with it next time."

"Right. Shall I pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower while I'm at it? Then you wouldn't even have to deal with me saying 'I told you so' when Potter and Black had put you in the hospital wing."

"Lily, I didn't mean it like that." This wasn't quite true. He _had_ meant what he'd said; Lily didn't understand that it made him look weak and pathetic when she took it upon herself to be his saviour. He didn't need that kind of protection – he could stand up for himself if only she'd step aside.

"Come on, the train's about to leave." She began to walk towards the Express without waiting for him.

"Sit with me?" he called hopefully after her.

She turned. From this distance, he noticed how the rays of sun filtering through the green baize roof made a few golden strands of her hair glint like treasure amongst the mass of ruby red. She would've looked like some sort of fallen angel, if it weren't for the frown on her face.

"I don't know how you can put up with them," she said. "You just stand there like you're waiting for them to pick on you, like it's what you expect."

He grabbed his bag and caught up with her. "I'm sorry about what I said to you. It wasn't fair; you were only trying to help. Can't we just forget it now?" he asked.

She sighed and smiled at him. "Sure. Come on; let's get a compartment before the first years take them all."


	2. Chapter 2 - This Is The Year

**Chapter Two - This Is The Year**

"What the bloody hell was that all about?! I've a good mind to hex you to oblivion right now, Prongs. You're a complete idiot. We had him cornered, and it's the start of the year; perfect opportunity to get one up on that slimy git. And then what happens? Some moron decides to ride to his rescue like the asshole that he is. What were you thinking?"

James rubbed his eyes wearily and checked his watch. Half an hour since the train left King's Cross and still Sirius was complaining. It wasn't as if he didn't _know_ why James had stepped in, and it certainly wasn't to save Snivelly's sorry skin. Sirius had a tendency to glance over the actual facts as if they were mere details; all he saw was a missed opportunity.

"It was Evans's fault," Peter said acidly. "If she hadn't being trying to defend the git, he would've been an easy target."

James glared at him. "Don't blame Lily," he said.

"Well, even you've got to admit it. She's a downright traitor," said Sirius with renewed vigour. "She's supposed to be a Gryffindor so what's she doing hanging round with a pathetic Slytherin like him?"

"They've been friends since they were kids," said James defensively.

Peter snorted. "Huh, she's the only friend he's got."

"She's the only friend he'll _ever_ have. No one else is ever going to take pity on that low-life."

"Lily's got a right to be friends with whoever she wants!"

"Right, rather her than me. Last time I checked, greasy slime-balls don't make particularly good mates."

"Can't you all just shut up?" Remus, who was looking haggard and drawn and had been sitting quietly in the corner with his head against the window, had looked up from his book and was frowning at them across the carriage. "Prongs is right – Evans can be friends with whoever she likes coz it's her business, not yours. Stop shouting, you're giving me a headache."

Peter held up his hands and put Sirius's Muggle headphones back in his ears. "I'm not getting involved."

Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "The world's gone mad," he said darkly, ripping open a packet of Droobles with far more force than was necessary.

The carriage was sunny but consequently stifling. The rich red velvet interior only made the small compartment seem stuffier, and soon James, who was forced to passive listen to the heavy metal rock music leaking out of Peter's headphones, was desperate for fresh air. He opened the window and leant out, enjoying the rush of wind that stung his cheeks and blew his hair back off his forehead.

Outside, the countryside was speeding past in a blur of green. Mountains framed the horizon, cutting a sharp black silhouette against the midday sky and almost blocking out the watery sun, which sent lavender-coloured streaks of light darting over the rolling fields below. They had only left London an hour ago, but the train was quick and he guessed they were somewhere near Cambridge on the upward journey to the Scottish border.

The argument quickly forgotten, the group returned to their most frequent topic of conversation; the completion of their Animagus transformation.

"This is the year," Sirius said determinedly as James pulled out a battered roll of parchment and handed it to Peter. "I just know it is. Me and James were working on it all summer and all we've got to do is sort out a few more spells, brew that potion in Moony's book and then we're done. Simple."

"Not that simple," Peter muttered, skim-reading the ingredients for 'that potion' which Sirius had hastily scrawled on the bottom of an over-due essay_. _"This is going to take at least a month. And where the hell are we going to find adder's tongues? Or sap solution? Or lacewing flies?"

"Potion's storeroom," said Sirius thickly, munching on a Pumpkin Pasty. "We sneak in and nick what we need when the N.E.W.T.S are on. All the teachers will be too busy making sure no-one's within a mile of the great hall, they won't even think about us."

"Someone's going to notice when all this stuffs gone," Peter said doubtfully.

James laughed. "Come off it, Wormtail. We'll replace it when the potion's complete but who's going to check? I'm pretty sure the Animagi Draught isn't on the school's curriculum."

Remus slid his book towards them across the table. "There, page 365. Thought Charm. That should keep you in your right minds when you want to transform for a longer than a few seconds. We don't want a repeat of last time."

"Mrs Norris was asking for it," Sirius muttered darkly.

"And we need to find somewhere to prepare where no one's going to find us accidently. I don't know about you but I don't fancy Snivelly bursting in on Sirius with a tail and running straight for Filch."

"Can't we come with you to the Shreaking Shack?"

"Sure, if you _want_ to be ripped to pieces."

"How about that classroom on the third floor? No one ever goes in there."

"Nice one, Prongs," Sirius nodded. "We can get the teachers timetable from Filch's office to check it's completely free all year."

The group had agreed it was best to keep the whole thing a secret. Though it would've been great to tell Arthur and Frank, and Sirius was positive that being able to transform into an animal at will could only be a serious turn-on, the risk of the information reaching higher authority was too dangerous. Not only would they be expelled at once, but, even if they had achieved complete transformations by then, there was a lengthy sentence in Azkaban for any unregistered Animagus, no matter if they were underage.

"We need a plan," said Peter. "We can't just stroll out of the castle with a casual wave to Dumbledore and Moony on a leash."

James considered this for a moment. "When's the next full moon?"

"Three weeks tomorrow," Remus prompted.

Sirius shook his head. "That's too soon. Potion won't ready in time."

"The one after that?"

Remus counted down the days on his fingers. "That would be...just over a month and a half."

The group agreed.

"Right." James began to sketch out a map of Hogwarts on the back of the parchment. "We'll start here." He pointed to a crudely-drawn Whomping Willow. "We'll have to transform outside the castle in case Filch is on patrol. We can use the Invisibility Cloak to sneak out after dinner behind Pomfrey and McGonagall. Moony, you get rid of them and then help us transform before you get to the Shreaking Shack."

"I can do that. There's a bottle of Aconitum Essence in the storeroom too; if we get that, I should be able to control the transformation for a good half hour after the moon comes out."

"Good. Then, me and Padfoot can meet you here." He pointed to Hogsmeade. "Wormtail needs to stay behind to make sure no one's following us –" Peter nodded "- but then you follow the tracks into Hogsmeade and we'll wait for you outside Honeyduke's."

"We're not going to wait all night though," Sirius told him. "Better make those little legs work."

"And then we need to make sure we don't go near The Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosmerta keeps it open all night."

"Question," Peter interrupted. "I know he's no danger to us, but how are we supposed to stop Moony being seen? Or attacking passers-by for that matter - I'm pretty sure there aren't many ways of controlling a fully-grown werewolf on the rampage."

"Wolfsbane," Remus replied immediately. "It keeps me in my right mind during the transformation, I heard Dumbledore telling Madame Pomfrey."

"So why haven't you taken any before?" Peter was skeptical.

"I guess because I never needed to, not with the Shreaking Shack so out of the way. If we could get our hands on some, I'm sure it would work. I could try it out on the next full moon. You know, see what I can remember the morning after."

"Perfect. Slughorn brews Wolfsbane all the time for his cousin in Ireland. All we need to do is sneak in and get a small bottle when he's not looking," James said, drawing a cauldron with a big arrow pointing into it labelled 'SLUG'S WOLFSBANE' at the top of the page.

"I'd say we need to be back around five-ish in case someone wakes up," said Sirius. "Moony, you can sneak back via the Shack so when they come to get you, they won't suspect anything."

James put his quill down. "And then...then that's it. Then we can do whatever the hell we want."

A hush had fallen over the carriage as each boy reverently imagined the freedom of this. It was only in the silence that they realised they'd been talking in animated whispers, even though no one could have possibly over heard the conversation, and much less understand it.

But this glittering dream that they'd worked so hard on since finding out about Remus's condition three years ago was actually coming true. They looked at each other, and their eyes were sparkling with excitement.


	3. Chapter 3 - About Leotards

**Chapter Three – About Leotards**

It was dark as the fourth years got off the Hogwart's Express, chattering noisily about the feast and the new timetables and who would be teaching Defence and the preparation for their Ordinary Wizarding Levels which was supposed to start that year. The evening was gradually turning to a still clear night, apart from the foul-smelling yellow smoke leaking out of the windows of the Slytherin carriage from the dungbomb Sirius had placed in the bag rack before the train had left King's Cross.

As James shoved the parchment and other books that were scattered across the table in his bag and joined the stream of students leaving the train, he received a painful elbow in the ribs from Evan Rosier, who in response was tripped up by Peter as they stepped onto the platform. James walked with Sirius, laughing about the stony faces of the Slytherins and discussing the new Quidditch season that commenced after Christmas.

"I think you should ditch Chaser this year and apply for Beater with me. Last year I had to work with Dorcas Meadowes – Dorcas Meadowes!" Sirius groaned. "She can't even see the bludgers behind those glasses, let alone hit them."

"I heard Shacklebolt's lined up an amazing team," said James wistfully. "Apparently, they've got two new sixth years that transferred here from Durmstrang who used to play professionally _and_ a second-year prodigy as Seeker. Let's hope Filemina knows what she's doing." He ran a hand through his hair anxiously – Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch Cup since legend Rudolf King was Seeker back in 1963 and the whole team were desperate to make a comeback.

"Regulus is applying this year," Sirius said gloomily. "He's gonna make a damn good Seeker too, and I reckon he'll get sorted into Slytherin no trouble – Malfoy'll train him up and in a couple of years they'll be invincible."

"Don't forget at the end of the year half their team's leaving," James said. "Without Malfoy, Flint and that Vanity girl they're nothing and those three will be too stressed about their exams this year to take Quidditch _that_ seriously."

Sirius glanced over at Emma Vanity, who was sitting in a carriage with the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team reading out tactics in a hushed voice from a metre-long roll of parchment, and wondered how seriously 'that seriously' meant.

The two boys had reached the solitary carriages, which were already filling up with students. James waited behind as his friends climbed aboard, Remus still engrossed in his book, Peter haggling over a Chocolate Frog card trade with Arthur, and Sirius chatting to pretty Ravenclaw Marlene McKinnon, who was giggling loudly at everything he said.

James was just about to join the others when someone ran into him hard, sending them both toppling to the floor one on top of the other.

"Ow! Watch where you're going, you stupid – oh. Er, hi Evans."

Lily flushed red and pulled herself off him hastily. "Sorry," she mumbled, brushing the hair out of her eyes and glancing around in dismay at the books, parchment, quills, ink and the rest of the contents of both their bags that lay strewn across the ground. They started to pick them up, both avoiding the others eyes awkwardly as students hurried past them to get a seat on the carriages. James felt a twinge of anger when he saw the parchment on which they'd drawn out the Animagi plans had been trodden into the mud. "Watch where you're going next time, Evans," he shot irritably.

Lily glared at him. "Maybe you shouldn't just stand there like an idiot in the middle of the track when people are clearly trying to get past."

"Oh yeah, how could I forget that _you_ running into _me_ was entirely my fault?"

"You could've moved out the way, you knew people were trying to get a seat."

"Your right, I should have been more prepared – next time, I'll wear a luminous yellow leotard so you can see me more clearly."

"What's all this about leotards?" Sirius had jumped down from the carriage to see what all the commotion was about. He arched an eyebrow at James who was still scrambling about on the floor with Lily, trying to collect the books and parchment slowly being trampled by the crowds of students.

"Just another one of Potter's Quidditch tactics. Don't worry Black, you get to wear one too," Lily said sardonically, straightening up and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Look...Lily," said Sirius in a friendly manner, putting a hand on her arm. "Can't we all just get along? You're a Gryffindor; we're Gryffindors...endless similarities. And just because you choose to befriend a back-stabbing slimy Slytherin git doesn't mean we should _judge_ you because of it. You can be friends with whoever you want."

James stifled a snort. This from the boy who had not half an hour ago called her a downright traitor.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "I don't need you to tell me that, Black. And maybe we could all be friends if you'd stop tormenting Severus long enough to realise you don't have to be prats to get people to like you."

"It's not tormenting," muttered James. "Tormenting implies it's a one way system. He's just as much to blame as we are."

"It's true. It's normally him that starts it," put in Remus, who had abandoned his book and was leaning down off the back of the carriage with Peter and Arthur.

"No. You pick on him because you think he's weak and you're prejudiced against the Slytherins, even though they've never done anything to you except kick your arse on the Quidditch pitch," Lily snapped, shrugging off Sirius's hand. "We're never going to get along if you insist on being assholes." She turned away sharply, whipping Sirius in the eye with her hair, and stalked off.

"Lily! Lily, wait!" James scrambled to his feet and ran after her.

"You're wasting your time, mate!" called Sirius as he rubbed his smarting eye. "Bloody lunatic, that one! She's not worth it! Prongs come back!" But James wasn't listening, and he didn't stop running until he had caught up with her, darting through the crowd.

"Lily," he gasped, out of breath.

She turned round and stared at him haughtily. "What?"

"I'm...sorry about before. I didn't mean to be rude; I shouldn't have had a go at you, and I probably should have got out the way in the first place."

She looked surprised. "Oh... Don't worry about it. It was my fault really."

There was an awkward pause, in which James ran a hand through his hair again nervously, making it messier than ever.

"I guess I should thank you for stepping in earlier at King's Cross," she said abruptly. "I don't know why you did it, seeing as you hate him and everything, but thanks anyway. I know he was grateful, even though he'd never admit it."

"I wouldn't want him to. And you don't have to thank me, really: it was nothing. Padfoot shouldn't have been picking on him like that."

Lily looked at him properly for the first time that year. His blue eyes were sparkling behind his glasses, which now sat slightly crooked on his nose from the fall, and his short black hair, which had been cut since she last saw him, was ruffled and sticking up at the back. His mouth was turned up slightly at the corners in an uncertain smile.

She smiled back. "Why do you call each other those weird nicknames?"

"Oh, they're...um...just something we made up in first year. Stupid really."

"Lily! Over here!"

They glanced round. Molly Prewett and Emmeline Vance were waving to her from a carriage a little way off. She waved back, and turned to James apologetically. "I've got to go," she said.

"Sure! Sure, that's fine. Me too, Padfoot and Moony will probably...ok. See you up at the castle."

"Bye, James."

She ran off to join her friends before he could reply, and he was glad she didn't see the hot flush that had crept over his skin. That was the first time she had ever said his first name.

When he rejoined the others, he found Sirius and Rosier with their wands pointed straight at each other, murderous scowls on both their faces.

"Oh yeah? I bet a dirty Slytherin like you doesn't even _know_ what the Unforgivable Curses are," He heard Sirius jeer.

"Try me, Black. At least I'm not a pathetic disappointment to my family." Rosier was grinning horribly, his cronies Mac Nair and Parkinson stepping forward behind him with equally hideous smiles on their faces and their wands pointed straight at Sirius.

"Say that again, and I'll hex you so hard you won't even remember your own filthy name," Sirius snarled.

"I'd like to see you try." Sirius was now completely backed into the corner against the carriage as the three Slytherin boys advanced, but he didn't seem to notice that he was outnumbered.

"Take one more step Rosier, and I swear to God," he hissed through his teeth, which were bared in a distinctly canine fashion.

"Step aside, guys." James took out his wand almost wearily and gestured for the Slytherins to move away. Rosier glanced round in shock, before seeing it was James on his own and grinning even more widely.

"Looking forward to Quidditch, are we Potter? How long has it been since Gryffindor beat us? Eleven years, isn't it?"

James, despite himself, rose to the bait. "Just you wait, Rosier. You stinking lowlifes should watch your backs this year – be afraid."

"We don't know what fear means," Parkinson sneered.

"Yeah but you don't know what most words mean, do you Parkinson," Sirius quipped. The burly Slytherin growled and shot a jet of green sparks at him with his wand, which Sirius dodged easily.

"You losers don't stand a chance this year," James said, flicking an imaginary speck of dust off his robes with a flourish.

"Keep telling yourself that, Four Eyes. Gryffindor are staying at the bottom of the heap where they belong." Rosier spat on the ground in disgust.

"Four Eyes – that's original," shot Peter, who was glaring at the Slytherins from the carriage. "_You _should wear glasses, Rosier: then, when you look in the mirror, you'll see why people run away when they see you coming."

At that moment, the carriages began to move. The fight was instantly forgotten; no one fancied being left behind in the dark as the rain started to fall with a three-mile walk up to Hogwarts. The small crowd quickly dispersed, and James and Sirius, with a last contemptuous glare at the Slytherins, jumped aboard the Gryffindors' carriage, which was quickly picking up pace.

"We've got to beat them at Quidditch now," James muttered to Sirius a little later as Hogwarts began to loom into view. "We'll never live it down if we don't."

Sirius grinned. "Hey, you don't have to tell me. You were the one suggesting leotards."


	4. Chapter 4 - New Friends

**Chapter Four – New Friends**

"Why is it always sausages?" Remus said angrily, taking a seat next to Sirius at the Gryffindor table. "Don't those house elves _know_ about vegetarians?"

"Just shut up and get some proteins down you," said Peter through a mouthful of bacon. "We didn't fight our way to the top of the food chain for nothing, you know."

Remus avoided the steaming pile of sausages warily, instead grabbing a box of cereal. He glanced up to the teacher's table at the end of the Great Hall, and was surprised to see only five staff picking at their food. The ceremony and feast last night had been longer than usual; apart from the normal 'welcome back' speech and the introductions of the new teachers that year, Dumbledore had also announced a Ministry inspection. In two week's time, new Minister of Magic Millicent Bagnold's undersecretary, a wizard called Timothy Pince, was coming with a small team of officials to check up on Hogwarts and make sure all standards were being maintained. This was probably why, Remus observed, the teachers who had even bothered to eat this morning already looked stressed and irritable, albeit it was only the first day back.

"Ministry inspection coming up soon. Better start thinking of some ideas," said James, shoving his parchment and books further down into his bag to make room for the bludger they'd stolen from the Quidditch storeroom last night (as Sirius had pointed out, playing Catch down by the lake was way more exciting when there was a chance you might get your head smashed in, and, if that failed, it would always be a laugh to sneak the bludger into the Slytherin common room).

"Don't do anything stupid." Arthur sat down with Frank next to the gang and watched them suspiciously through narrowed eyes. "If you get into any serious trouble, they can count it against you when you get your OWLS back at the end of the year."

"Coward," said Peter savagely. "Lighten up, Arthur. Have a bit of fun."

Arthur looked offended. "I'm just saying you should be careful. That is, if you _want_ a good job at the Ministry when you're older."

"We're not going to do anything stupid," Remus assured him.

"I reckon we should enchant all the wands to turn into toilet brushes whenever someone tries to cast a spell," said Sirius thickly, shovelling food into his mouth. Arthur looked horrified.

"That's too ambitious. It's got to be something we can pull off without too much effort."

"Turn Mrs Norris into a giant pig?"

"We could let Cornish pixies loose over the entire school!"

"Get the Headless Hunt to behead the officials!"

"That's a bit far, Peter," Remus said after a moment. "We don't want to actually _kill_ them."

"Got it." Sirius grinned smugly at them. "We enchant Dumbledore's beard."

Everyone stared at him in confusion, apart from Frank who burst out laughing. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"So it grows at triple the rate. By the time the Ministry officials get here, it'll have completely filled up the castle. They'll have to climb up it to get to his office."

"You've been reading too many fairy tales," Peter muttered.

At that moment, the post arrived. From the clear blue sky above came pelting hundreds of owls, all carrying rolled newspapers, sealed envelopes or little wrapped parcels in their beaks and Frank reached his hand up instinctively to catch the Daily Prophet which his tawny owl had dropped in their direction. He scanned the headlines swiftly before stuffing it into his bag while the others tore open their mail eagerly. James had received a new Gryffindor scarf, Sirius a formerly typed message from his mother asking him to pass on her congratulations to Regulus (who had indeed made Slytherin), Remus a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and Peter and Arthur letters from their families.

"What happened with you and McKinnon last night, Padfoot?" asked Frank, absent-mindedly flicking through his paper. "I thought you and Vance were exclusive now."

Sirius winced at the word 'exclusive'.

"I can't help it if I'm a girl magnet," he said simply, ruffling up his hair. "They love me, that's all there is to it. Who am I to deny them what they want? Vance gets that – she's not clingy like Skeeter was."

The group glanced at Rita Skeeter, who sat at the far end of the Ravenclaw table surrounded by her friends. Her giant bejewelled glasses normally made her eyes look huge but today they were narrowed in disgust; she was simultaneously staring daggers at Sirius and scribbling down yet another article for the student section of _Witch Weekly_. She and Black had dated for a few weeks in third year, and when he'd used the classic "I'm not ready for a relationship" line after she'd caught him holding hands with Saoirse Finnigan, Rita had taken it upon herself to ruin any chance Black had of a career in journalism by slighting him in every magazine she could bribe her farfetched stories into.

Sirius gave her a huge fake smile and waved. She put her finger up at him.

"Getting back to the point," said Remus, "I think we need to workshop this. Dumbledore's hardly going to just let his beard keep growing and growing and not realise something's up. Everyone come up with at least five ideas by the end of the day and we'll revisit later in the Common Room."

James, Sirius and Peter nodded earnestly while Frank and Arthur rolled their eyes.

"You're asking for trouble, all of you," said Arthur darkly. "Don't say I didn't warn you when you're on the train home."

Some way down the Gryffindor table, Molly Prewett, Alice Howell, Emmeline Vance and Lily Evans were eating breakfast. Like Remus, Lily as a vegetarian had steered clear of the sausages and was instead tucking into scrambled eggs on toast.

"I can't believe they've changed the curriculum already," Alice moaned, gazing down at the shiny cover of the newly issued Defence against the Dark Arts textbooks, _Defence against Danger for the Common Witch or Wizard_. "I was really looking forward to learning about Dementors, and now it's all counter-jinxes and hex deflection. There's absolutely nothing in here about any sort of magical creatures." She patted down her shoulder-length brown hair anxiously.

"Well I'm not complaining," muttered Molly, pulling out her copy of the book and leafing through it appreciatively. "I'm quite alright without knowing everything about those joy-sucking monsters thank you very much."

"I don't care what we learn to be honest. As long as _he_ can actually teach us something then I couldn't care less." Lily was watching Lionel Squid, their new Defence teacher, suspiciously as he wolfed down his porridge. "Why hasn't he brought down his bag like the other teachers?" She looked around keenly, as if expecting to see it lying under one of the house tables.

"Oh he looks alright," Alice said brightly, smiling at their new Professor. "At least he doesn't look like he's going to drop dead at the slightest gust of wind."Her gaze wandered over to wizened Professor Gale, who had been bringing her spoon up to her mouth for the last twenty minutes.

Emmeline was brushing her long blonde hair and not listening. "When do we have Charms?" she sighed dreamily, gazing at the other new teacher Wolfgang de Temerairer who was chatting in an animated Spanish accent to Professor McGonagall.

"Potter's looking at you again, Lily," said Molly without taking her eyes off her book. "Over there with Black, see?"

Lily glanced down the table. James was indeed staring at her, but when she caught his eye he looked away, flushing red with embarrassment.

"I think someone's got a little crush." Emmeline winked at her.

"Stop it." Lily blushed in spite of herself. "He's probably just planning on how to best humiliate Sev and wondering if I'm going to get in the way."

"Well, are you?"

"I'm not just going to let him beat up my friend if that's what you mean."

Emmeline smiled smugly. "Chemistry, that's what you two have. Wait and see, even if you can't sense it now, trust me: you'll feel it one day."

"Not in a million years," Lily muttered.

"Of course, I knew straight away when I first met Sirius," Emmeline went on. "He was exactly what I'd been looking for. There were fireworks. I just knew it was meant to be."

"Not _all _of us want fireworks," Lily snapped. "And I wouldn't be so quick to sing Black's praises – if you ask me he was getting a little too cosy with Marlene McKinnon at the party last night."

Emmeline looked immediately put out. "They were catching up. They're family friends; that's all."

"Sure, if it's custom for family friends to share saliva," snorted Alice. Emmeline shot her a death stare.

Lily checked her watch, and grabbed her bag from under the table. "I'm going to the bathroom – see you in Potions."

She waved goodbye to her friends, who had now begun discussing Sirius's previous relationship history, and made her way down the long aisle between the tables and out of the great double doors. She was just about to turn the corner down to the girl's bathroom when she heard a noise from the opposite corridor. It sounded like someone crying.

Curiosity aroused, Lily peered down the passage – and spotted a little boy with a mass of blonde ringlets sobbing in the corner, his arms wrapped around his knees.

"Are you alright?" she said softly, stepping a little closer. The boy looked up, startled. He had huge clear blue eyes, widened in shock and brimming with tears.

"Go away!" he cried, burying his face in his hands and beginning to sob again. "Leave me alone."

Lily crouched down beside him and put a hand on his arm gently. "Tell me what the matter is. I might be able to help."

The boy sighed, his bottom lip quivering. "I'm...I'm a Ravenclaw. A Ravenclaw!" He spat the word in disgust and he would've looked quite fierce were it not for the tears running down his pink cheeks. "I'm not b-bright and...I don't have any special...sp-special talents. I was... a complete _failure_ at sc-school. Everyone's going to...to laugh at me." He burst into tears.

Lily almost chuckled, but the genuine misery in the boy's voice made her heart swell with pity. "Don't cry," she soothed, pulling him into a hug. "The Sorting Hat knows what its doing. You were sorted into Ravenclaw because that's where you belong. Being bright or having talent's got nothing to do with it, and just because you weren't top of the class back home doesn't mean you're going to fail here. Everything's different. You're going to make lots of new friends, who definitely won't laugh at you because you'll all be as bad as each other for the first few weeks. But if you work hard and try your best, you'll soon be a fantastic wizard - just you wait. Ok?"

The little boy looked up at her with shining eyes. "Really?"

"Really," Lily told him. "See, you've already made a friend. I'm Lily Evans, a Gryffindor in fourth year. What's your name?"

The boy wiped his nose on the back of her sleeve and gave her a watery smile. "Gilderoy. Gilderoy Lockhart."


	5. Chapter 5 - Advice

**Chapter Five – Advice**

Potions class, held down in the North Dungeon, was not what every fourth year would call enjoyable. To start with, the North Dungeon was by far the hottest of the four dungeon classrooms as it was only a corridor away from the kitchens, and the heat from the ovens combined with the moist steam from the bubbling potions made the already stuffy room seem unbearable. No windows meant that fresh air was hard to come by; many of the older students brought in little electric Muggle fans to keep them cool but even these were often useless against the sweltering heat.

Next there was the smell; in first year, James and Sirius had decided to improvise during their very first Potions lesson. A combination of rat's tails, boomslang skin, sophophorous beans, wormwood, salamander blood and doxy eggs had produced a foul-smelling thick brown liquid that had gurgled sinisterly in the cauldron – a cauldron which Peter had then accidently knocked over. Even the house elves couldn't completely rid the classroom of the smell, which was a rather sickly odour somewhere between stagnant water and burnt seafood and, although not as overpowering as it had once been, the smell still clung to the classroom like wet clothes. It was only when they were brewing Amortentia that the class could inhale through their noses whilst still smiling at the same time.

Lastly, their professor was not to everyone's tastes. Professor Slughorn was not a mean teacher; he was not a particularly bright one, but he prized himself on never putting a student down and giving credit where credit was due. It was just that he had his favourites, and was not afraid to show it. If you were not a favourite, the class quickly became very boring and extremely annoying as your friend was constantly praised on their brew while you desperately struggled to get Slughorn's attention for even a few minutes.

This was why there were mixed expressions on the fourth years' faces as they trooped into the dungeon classroom and assembled in front of the long bench at the end of the room. The Gryffindors shared this class with the Slytherins, and the competition between the two houses was dangerously fierce. There was tension in the room. Rosier and Snape shot James and Sirius dirty looks as Slughorn cleared his throat.

"Good morning, fourth years," he said jovially. "Welcome back, welcome back. I hope you all had a good summer; not bad on the weather front so I hear, but I of course was in West Virginia with Joscelind Wadcock, chaser for Puddlemore United Quidditch team. Oh we had a superb time! She took me round all the famous Quidditch sites and then we went out for drinks with the whole team. Splendid, splendid."

He looked around keenly, expecting wide-eyed wonder and perhaps small outbursts of admiration and jealousy. He was met with stony silence.

"Anyway...," Slughorn cleared his throat again and flicked his wand at the blackboard. The chalk immediately jumped to life and began writing over the surface. "...to work. Please all turn to page 234 in your textbooks. Today we are going to brew Bundimun Secretion which is a common draught, very acidic so mind you wear gloves at all times. When diluted, this particular concoction is used in many magical cleaning products..."

The class dispersed and paired up, splitting off to work behind the benches that filled the room. James worked with Sirius, Remus with Peter and Frank with Arthur. James glanced at the girls; Lily had paired up with Emmeline, who kept trying to get Sirius's attention. He noticed Snape was also staring at Lily, and bitterly suppressed the urge to throw a stinging jinx at his face.

"Right...Bundimun Secret-something wasn't it..." Sirius was leafing through the book with his wand. "What page number did old Slug say again?"

"Two hundred and thirty four." Remus flicked his wand at their textbook which immediately flipped forwards a few hundred pages to the correct chapter. Sirius took one look at the complicated method and turned the page in disgust. His eyes lit up at the new recipe that sat before them.

"Ha, look at this, Prongs. 'Kissing Concoction'. Oh Merlin, this we've _got_ to brew. For personal benefit obviously, but just think of the entertainment! We could slip some into Snivelly's pumpkin juice and lock him in a room with LeStrange! Prongs? Are you listening? Prongs!" He snapped his fingers in James's face.

"Huh?" James tore his eyes away from Lily and stared blankly at Sirius, confused. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, mate; this is getting ridiculous. Just ask the girl out! The worst she can say is no."

James frowned as it dawned on him what Sirius meant. "I'm not asking anyone out because I don't want to go out with anyone. Especially not Evans."

"Oh, come on. You've been mad about that redhead since first year, just admit it. Hey I'm not criticizing," he said quickly as James glared at him fiercely. "She's great if you're into that kind of angry ginger nerd thing. Sure, I can see it. Just stop staring at her like a lovesick idiot and man up. Either take the plunge and ask her out, or leave her alone."

"I _am_ leaving her alone!" James protested. "How does glancing vaguely in her direction make me a lovesick idiot?"

"Maybe not yet my friend but just you wait," said Sirius darkly. "Before you know it you'll be buying her chocolates and she'll be doing all your Charms homework for you without even asking for anything in return."

James looked away. "She'd never do anything like that – she completely hates me."

"Don't overestimate the female mind. She may think she hates you, but it could just be hormones," Sirius said wisely.

"Hormones?"

"Sure. Girls go through serious mood swings. Trust me; I grew up having to spend Christmas with Narcissa – watching that little brat open presents was what taught me Father Christmas isn't real."

"Sir! We've finished."Rosier and Snape were standing by their steaming cauldron with huge grins on their faces. Sirius rolled his eyes again.

"Now look what you've done. We got beaten by Snivellus and Rosier all because you needed a lesson on girls. Way to go, Prongs."

"Even if I wanted lessons on girls, which I don't by the way, I wouldn't go to you," said James, laughing. "I'm surprised they still use the Astronomy Tower for lessons anymore considering what happened up there."

"Happen_ed_? Why past tense?" Sirius grinned at him.

"Very good boys, but still a little runny," mused Slughorn from the other side of the room. "Try adding more powdered root."

The Slytherins looked thoroughly deflated as Slughorn turned his back on them to check Molly and Alice's potion. Frank took this opportunity to chuck a rat's tail at Rosier, who retaliated with a dried frog. Frank ducked, and the dead amphibian hit Arthur right between the eyes. James and Sirius, spotting the action, struck back with a perfectly aimed bat spleen that bounced off Snape's forehead and onto Polly Parkinson's robes. She let out a shriek, and knocked over a jar of troll saliva that spilt all over the bench, dripping onto several students' robes and causing a full-scale racket. Ingredients were hurled everywhere, potions were knocked over and the fourth years joined the battle with delight, the Gryffindors choosing to pour their recently made concoctions over the heads of the Slytherins while the latter got their wands out and shot hexes around the room. It was uproar.

"Settle down! Stop that! Rosier, two weeks detention! Pettigrew, no! Potter, that's unacceptable! Students!" Slughorn ran about, trying to regain order. In the end he gave up and pointed his wand at his own throat.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

The amplified roar of his voice did the job. The fight stopped abruptly and guilty silence flooded the room, all eyes turned apologetically to their teacher. Slughorn stood at the centre of the room, his robes slightly ripped, his hat askew and his face livid.

"Never have I seen such behaviour from fourth years. Throwing expensive ingredients around like children? Ruining your potions which I was going to give to Mr Filch as floor cleaner for the dungeons? I'm appalled, truly appalled. You will all receive a month's detention."

Groans circled the room; it was only the first day back and a month's detention meant homework would have to be done in their own free time.

"Now get out, all of you. Apart from Potter, Black, Rosier and Snape. You four stay here and clean up this mess. Absolutely disgusting," repeated Slughorn, shaking his head in revulsion.

The class filed out, whispering excitedly, while James, Sirius, Snape and Rosier were left behind in the dark classroom. Behind them, someone's potion toppled off the bench and the sound of the cauldron hitting the floor echoed down the corridor.

_A/N sorry it's a short one, I'll be updating soon _


	6. Chapter 6 - The Arrangement

**Chapter Six – The Arrangement**

The four boys looked around at the classroom; benches were splintered, cauldrons lay on their sides leaking their still-bubbling contents onto the floor, the glass jars of ingredients that lined the shelves had been smashed and someone had shot a hex at the blackboard, which now had a huge crack across it, splitting the chalky surface in two. Slughorn looked close to tears.

"You boys are a disgrace. Give me your wands. _Now_, Black; don't try and shove it down your trousers."

This was a fairly new form of detention; wands could be confiscated for up to a week if the crime fitted the punishment. Reluctantly, Rosier, Severus, James and Sirius placed their wands one by one on Slughorn's desk. Sirius stared after his hopelessly as their professor locked them in the cupboard at the far end of the room.

"No magic is to be used to clean this classroom. There's no point looking so angry, Rosier. You brought this on yourselves by behaving like wild animals in my lesson." Slughorn sniffed and checked his pocket watch absent-mindedly – he gave a little start. "Merlin's beard, is that the time? I'm late for a meeting with Albus. _Potter! _Where do you think you're going?"

James froze half way to the door. Sirius stifled a snort.

James turned back slowly. "I've got a detention with McGonagall, Professor. If I don't turn up she'll extend it over another two weeks."

"Well, you can apologise personally to _Professor_ McGonagall for causing trouble in my lesson and explain to her how it was entirely your fault that you ended up in detention with me. I'm sure she'll understand." Slughorn smiled grimly.

James skulked back to stand beside Sirius, who raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "I've already got a detention...bloody awful excuse," he whispered to James, who elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"You will stay here until every last drop is cleaned up and I don't want to see any glass, wood, liquid, metal, root, hair or bean left on this floor by the time I come back. And no fighting either. I'll be sending someone to keep an eye on you shortly so don't even think about leaving." Slughorn gave them a last stern look before hurrying out and slamming the door hastily behind him. They heard him mutter a spell from outside and the lock clicked shut.

"Great. This is your stupid fault, Rosier," said James bitterly, going straight towards the cupboard where their wands were imprisoned and rattling the lock in despair. "Now we're stuck in this stinking hellhole without windows, without our wands and without a bloody way out. Nice going."

Rosier kicked the wall in frustration. "Sorry, Potter, but if I remember correctly it was your little pet Longbottom who started all this so go and cry to him if you want someone who actually cares. Me and Snape beat you; while we were actually getting on with it, you two were having a good catch up. Sorry if we disturbed your chat, we know it's important for girls like you to gossip once in a while."

"I would say I knew exactly what you mean but then I'd have to see things from your point of view and unfortunately I can't get my head that far up my arse," Sirius retorted.

Snape sneered. "That's coz it's already stuck up Potter's." Rosier looked at him in surprise.

"Decided to speak up have you, Snivelly?" James stepped forwards, his hands curling into fists. "I'm surprised a dumb animal like you can even string two words together. Go on, shock me."

"Course you'd know all about animals, wouldn't you _Prongs_? Don't think I don't know what you're up to; you and your little gang are trying to become Animagi." Sirius breathed in sharply and Snape's smile twisted at the noise. "I'm waiting till I have solid evidence before I tell Dumbledore, but I will tell him, make no mistake. Better start packing now; there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it," he hissed.

James, who had once been forced into a drama summer camp by his over-enthusiastic mother, laughed scornfully. "Animagi? What sort of brainless idiots do you think we are? To attempt that kind of magic under Dumbledore's nose when the possibility that we'll actually do it is completely dwarfed by the fact that five Ministry officials are coming to check that things precisely like this aren't going on and we'd be expelled on the spot and flung in Azkaban for even thinking the word Animagus while they're around? Not to mention, we're underage? Not even you would come up with something that stupid. Generally it's better to let someone think you're an idiot rather than open your mouth and prove it."

Snape looked a little deflated, and when he spoke, there was a note of doubt in his voice. "Whatever you say, Potter, I know what's going on. I'll be watching you." Rosier rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you can keep an eye on us whilst also staring at Evans 24/7? I envy your ocular skills, Snivelly," James snarled.

"Maybe we should actually clean some of this up. I do actually want to get back to the common room tonight," put in Sirius, and Rosier nodded in agreement but Severus and James completely ignored them.

"Don't accuse me of staring at Lily! You're the one lusting after her day and night, when she thinks you're a complete prat and _is clearly_ _not into you_. Take the hint, Potter. She's way out of your league."

"Just because you force her to hang around with you doesn't mean she likes you anymore than me."

"Oh doesn't it? Why don't you ask her? Oh no, I forgot; she'd never even look at you in a million years."

"Sure. I bet you pay her to pretend she's your friend coz no one else can even bear to look at your hideous face for longer than a few seconds."

"Funny that, Lily was telling me only the other day how she thinks you've become even uglier this year."

James instinctively reached into his pocket for his wand before realising it was gone, and aiming his fist at Snape's face instead. Sirius caught his arm just in time and Severus backed away in shock.

"Mate, that's enough." Sirius grabbed both his friend's arms and dragged James, whose hands were balled into white fists, firmly away from Snape. "Don't let him get to you like that. He's just trying to wind you up."

"He can't wind me up!" growled James, a statement not really helped by the livid expression on his face. "Just let him try. Just let him try and wind me up! Come on, Snivellus, you scared? Let go of me, Padfoot!"

"Yeah, I think you'd better leave it." Sirius held him back.

Severus smiled in satisfaction on the other side of the room; Potter wasn't just a prat - he was a violent one too.

"Leave it?!" James was outraged. "Lily did not say that! He's a filthy liar!"

"I hate to burst your bubble but this is Snape we're talking about. And since when did you have a problem with lying? You need to ask Evans out, experience rejection and then finally get some closure. This whole crush thing has gone on too long." Sirius cautiously let go of James, who had stopped struggling but was still glaring at Snape, and began to pick up the books that had fallen off the shelf. "Channel your frustration into some hard core clearing-up. It's nearly lunch time and I'm starving."

Avoiding Snape's gloating eyes, James bent down and began to carefully scoop up the scattered sophophorous beans that lay on the floor. "We're getting him later," he shot at Sirius. "I don't care what you say, that ugly snake's going down."

Sirius grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

Snape and Rosier had begun wiping up the spilt ingredients on the benches. "Rosier!" Snape hissed. The other Slytherin turned round reluctantly. "What?

"We've got to get those Gryffindors at lunch. I've got an idea."

Rosier looked sceptical. "Right. I'm all for humiliating those conceited pricks but when have any of your ideas actually worked? They get you before you can get anywhere near them. It's kind of routine by now."

"Not this time. This time its war." Snape stared daggers at James, who had now forgotten the almost-fight and was laughing about Quidditch with Sirius.

Rosier smiled nastily. "Fine with me. What did you have in mind?"

At that point, footsteps echoed down the stone staircase outside and the lock clicked. The door swung open to reveal a very bored looking Hufflepuff prefect, who took out a small scrap of parchment and began to read in a dull voice.

"Slughorn says you're to finish clearing up and then report to his office. If you miss lunch then that's your problem. He also didn't get a chance to set the class the homework which is three rolls of parchment on the commercial use of common secretions. Due in next Friday." The prefect scrunched the parchment up and looked at the fourth years for the first time. He glanced at the Slytherins coldly and then rolled his eyes at James and Sirius.

"I might've known it was you two in trouble again. You need to start behaving; Ministry inspection in a few weeks and we don't want you making us all look bad."

"We could never do that, Diggory," said Sirius. "The way I hear it, Dumbledore's drawing up the tables and you're favourite for Head Boy."

Amos sighed as if this was a true hardship on his life and leaned against the door frame, thoroughly fed up. "It's bloody annoying. The teachers think I'm suddenly their personal skivvy – you wouldn't believe some of the time-wasting crap I've been asked to do. Yesterday, I had to go and collect Rooter's mushrooms from the Forbidden Forest. At midnight. It's ridiculous. Still, got to build a good reputation I suppose."

"Listen, Diggory." James, who was also starving by now, thought fast. "How would it be if Dumbledore received a letter from a top Ministry official explaining how he needed a few jobs doing and you were happy to help him and you were really efficient and professional and just generally awesome? Would that help your chances?"

Amos looked at him suspiciously. "Nice try, Potter. Where are you going to get a letter like that?"

"If you let us out of here, I promise we'll have it on Dumbledore's desk by Friday."

The prefect thought for a moment and then laughed. "Alright, Potter. If I don't get Head Boy in two weeks, I'll tell Slughorn to put you in detention for a month, so better make it convincing." He stood aside to let them get past.

"He's not himself lately – he's almost a decent human being," Sirius whispered as they filed out.

"You'll get it, Diggory," said James loudly with more confidence than he felt. "Oh, and one more thing?" He glanced at the cupboard where their wands were imprisoned.

"Sorry, Potter, no can do. Slughorn could come back at any second and I've already got to think of one excuse that explains why you're not here. And there's no way you could've got those wands out on your own – you would've needed help. Can't have him doubting _me_."

"I take it back," Sirius growled.

The two boys (Snape and Rosier had scuttled off to the Slytherin common room to start planning their next attack) made their way outside where the sun was out in the clear blue sky and the fourth years, on a free period, were either sitting on the grass or dangling their feet in the black lake. Sirius and James spotted Remus, Peter, Arthur and Frank sat under a beech tree on the bank and made their way over. The boys were playing a heated game of Wizard's Chess.

"Checkmate!" Frank shouted triumphantly and his knight took out a tiny sword and smashed the pawn in its way to splinters. Remus reluctantly handed over his unopened packet of Every Flavour Beans.

"How did you get out of detention so early?" Peter asked as James and Sirius sat down.

"Prongs decided it would be clever to go and make a deal with that stuck-up Hufflepuff Amos Diggory," Sirius said, annoyed. "Now we've got to come up with a way of forging some Ministry letter and handing it over to Dumbledore."

James didn't look fazed by this. He leant back against the tree, messed up his hair and began playing with the Snitch they'd nicked last night along with the bludger. "We'll work something out," he said airily, flicking the little ball into the air and letting it escape before snatching it back again at the last second.

"And Snape knows about...you know what," muttered Sirius out of earshot of Frank and Arthur, who were sharing out the beans gleefully.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Is that all he knows? If he finds out about me and the secret gets out, this whole thing is dead."

"He won't find out," Peter reassured him. "If Snivelly saw a werewolf running around Hogwarts, he'd probably just congratulate himself on his own vivid imagination."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Sirius darkly. "I don't know how he found out about the Animagi plans but he did and he's planning on telling Dumbledore when he's got enough evidence. We've got to be careful about this. What do you think, Prongs?"

But James was not listening. He had spotted Lily down by the lake with the other girls, and he smiled with joy at the way she flicked her hair back over her shoulder and laughed like an angel in the sun.


End file.
